Your knight in the shiny armor
by Tantoun
Summary: Serena and her sister Quinn are well known knights, their bravery was something that everyone knew about them, They meet up later on with a twist of fate with Blair and her Slave Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this was supposed to be a one-shot but I think it would be a 5-10 chapter story, I hope you will like it, please review? This is my first time writing in that era so I would love to hear your feedback.**

The sound of hammering filled the quite shop; Santana's toned arms hit the hammer down on the sword before her straightening it up. She wiped her the sweat away with her forearm, slowly approaching her from behind, her wife; laid down a cold drink on the wooden table to satisfy her hardworking girl thirst.

"Is it ready yet?" the sound of a very well known knight ringed through the shop. The Van der woodsens as they were called, were her best customers. Two young girls known for their bravery and accomplishments in their town and in the towns near them.

Serena let her hair loose to give it some time to breath before tying it up again waiting for her sister's sword to get ready. Quinn on the other hand stretched her arms and squared her shoulders causing a few bones to pop loudly.

Santana smiled at her best work yet, she was known for her unique swords no one can compete with what her shop offered at the time. She dipped the heating piece of iron into the water bucket next to her feet and pulled it out to examine the way it looked, _a masterpiece_.

The Latina nodded approvingly at her work and gave another nod to Quinn who was coming her way. The blonde's strong hands got a grip of the sword swinging it lightly left and right to get used to the feeling of it in her hands.

"Thank you Lopez, its always an honor to have one of your masterpieces" thanked Quinn paying the woman ahead of her for her hard work. She dropped a gold stash on the table, and with a smile she left the shop with her sister heading to their horses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The tall blonde went first to her horse, Gypsy. The white animal stood tall and strong threatening anyone that comes in contact with him but his master. She patted the horse's head down running her hand through its hair delinquently loving the way it fell back in place after her fingers waved through it.

"Good boy" she whispered pressing a kiss on Gypsy's head before finally getting on it.

The other blonde wasn't having the same luck as her sister, Serena is convinced that it's Quinn's fault that her horse disobeys her sometimes.

"It is your fault you know" keeping her voice down as she tightened her grip on the horse to get it to stand still while her sister figured a way to get her's to stop moving.

"Its not" huffed Quinn impatiently, why couldn't this thing just stop moving for once and make it easier for her to ride him.

"It is when you name your horse curse" chuckled Serena amused by the way her sister was practically begging the animal to get on it's back.

"It is not" she puffed her cheeks and held a carrot close to her horse's mouth, and it finally stood still.

"Greedy bitch" she mumbled under her breath not sure why was she keeping her voice down, maybe because she was afraid her horse would ignore her orders as soon as the carrot was gone or that she was a bit ashamed that a well known knight as herself had to beg her horse to let her on.

"Well we would have been miles away if it wasn't for you and him, he threw you into the lake last week causing you to lose your sword and this whole trip to get you a new sword will slow us down" after a long struggle Quinn was on her horse and ready to leave, _finally. _

"Do you think we can reach it by tomorrow?" she questioned her sister who seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"I don't know Quinnie I'm not sure" she uttered her hand steading the animal beneath her.

"Don't call me that" grumbled the blonde; she is not a little kid anymore.

"shh Quinnie" taking the teasing further, Quinn knew if she huffed again Serena won't let it go and will keep teasing her for the whole ride.

Serena's smiled was visible to her sister, _oh how she loved teasing her._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Don't brush my hair to the left brush it to the right is that really hard to understand?" the brunette's tantrums were something Rachel was used to, instead of replying back she tried her best to just listen to the girl's orders, _that bitch_.

Their relationship goes all the way back to when Blair was born, her mother bought Rachel from the slave market to be raised in her huge palace. Rachel grew up with Blair but was also her personal maid, a very very stubborn one.

"Yes your highness" she spoke sarcastically as she ran the brush to the right side ignoring the brunette's orders _again_.

"Rachel! Ugh can you just- ouch!" whipping her head around Blair almost got a grip of Rachel's wrist but the tiny brunette was faster than she though.

"Princess Blair" Dorota's broken voice got both of their attention leading them to stop their cat hunting mouse action in the room to look at her.

"Your father requested to see you" her eyes expressed fear and sadness.

Blair looked at Rachel who had the same puzzled look on her face; her father barely speaks to her. Blair fisted her dress and took a few steps to her door before looking again to Rachel and then Dorota hoping that one of them would have an explanation of this but none of them did, so she left to her father's room soon after.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is none sense you can't do this" tears threatening to spill down from her eye, Blair sniffed a couple of times looking back at her father who just dropped a bomb on her.

"I'm your father and you will listen to what I say" his silver cup close to his mouth, he carelessly gulped down the content of his cup.

"I don't want to marry him father" she though maybe the sad tone and the sight of tears streaming down her cheeks would get her father to change his mind but, she though wrong.

"You are marrying Lord Bass and that is that, end of discussion" with that he left the brunette alone to bask in her sadness.

She sat there in silence nothing but the sound of her ragged breaths filling the room. Rachel has been hiding outside waiting for Blair's father to leave. Poking her head inside, she saw the brunette alone near the table, approaching her from behind she sat down close to her feet looking up at her.

"I would ask you if you were okay but I know you are not so do you want to talk about it?" even when Blair always seemed like the person who would hit her on the head and tease her all the time. Rachel loved their relationship; Blair was like her older sister.

"My father" uttered the brunette choking back a sob, her hands gathered on her lap.

"H-he is selling me out to Bass, Lord Chuck Bass"

A gasp escaped Rachel's mouth, how could he? She is his only child but again he was known for his undying love for the money and Lord Chuck bass was a wealthy one.

"Rachel do you remember the pack we made? Back when we were kids" her brown eyes looking down at her best friend.

" Of course I do" her hands getting a hold of Blair's assuring her that she will always be on her side no matter what.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Could you lower down your drinking for once?" teased Quinn the blonde who was sprawled on the ground next to her.

"B-but she is lovely and enchanting Q s-she is like **–**hic**-** l-like the beautifulest gurl I have seen and h-her –hic- " Serena abandoned her sentence to take another gulp from her bottle.

"You didn't even see her moron" stated Quinn laying on her side, her beautiful features illuminated by the fire she lite an hour or so back.

"I know she is beautiful I just know it Quninnie" the blonde was so tired that she decided to hug her bottle to sleep.

"You are such an idiot" wriggling the bottle out of her sister's hands, Quinn laid it next to her own head she didn't want her sister waking up in the middle of the night to drink more and morn her undying love for the Waldorf daughter.

"Good night S" her tired lips spoke before she herself dozed off to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sounds of heavy panting and steps invaded the silent forest as Blair and Rachel made a run for their lives. Its was Blair's idea to run away from home, she just can't do this she can't marry that ass because a) she didn't love him and b) she wasn't interested in his type, men more likely.

"Do you think they are following us?" panted the brunette pulling the ends of her dress to run faster.

"I don't think so, I would say give them up to tomorrow to notice that we were gone by then we would be far away I hope" Rachel stopped running, her hand rubbing her chest trying to ease the flame that was eating her lungs. The other brunette stopped when she noticed her friend standing a couple of steps behind her to catch a breath, they didn't know where they were heading but the forest was their best bet.

"What you did back there for me Rachel was-"

"You forced me! I didn't want to kiss the guard you made me do it, you could have kissed him" Rachel darted her huge eyes and narrowed them at the brunette next to her.

"Well I couldn't waste my first kiss on him, did you even see his face" groaning Blair's hand flew up to the air, what is there to explain? It's quite simple.

"I kissed him!" She reassured the brunette again, her hands running on her lower lip trying to forget that horrible feeling.

"Oh well thank you for that" she shooed Rachel dismissing the brunette and ending the conversation, how can she not understand how important a princess's first kiss is?

"So where do we go from here?" Questioned Rachel quietly after her breath evened, they both stood by a cross road wondering which one to take. None of them had any knowledge about the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose later that night, the brunette's took shelter under one of the trees and prayed to all the gods they knew that the wolves around wouldn't smell them out and have them for breakfast.

On the other side of the forest the Van der woodsen girls were just getting up and ready for their trip to the town ahead.

Serena rubbed her eyes and stretched out slowly, everything was painful she noted she shouldn't have drank that much and slept with her head pressing on a stone just a little close to her temple.

"Why didn't you move this away" her fingers holding the little rock before throwing it on Quinn's head.

"Ouch!' yelped the blonde surprised by the sudden attack on her beautiful head.

"You were drunk and declaring your undying love for the Waldorf girl again" rubbing the soar spot on her head Quinn looked at her sister with a teasing smile.

"I didn't talk about her you are lying" the blonde was resting her body again; she pulled her body up later resting on her elbows.

"oh I guarantee you had sweetie and I'm quoting "she is the beautifulest gurl" " air quoting with her hands Quinn fell into a fit of giggles getting Serena's face to redden at her sister's attempt in humiliating her.

"Fine whatever" with puffed cheeks she finally raised off the ground heading for the river near them to wash up. Stumbling across Quinn's armor on the ground Serena almost fell flat on her face, she jumped a couple of steps after finally standing still and continuing forward, she knew if she looked back at Quinn the blonde will laugh her ass off at her.

It took them an hour to wash up, get breakfast and load their things., Serena decided to fill their leather water bags. She got her's and Quinn giving the other blonde sometime to get her curse under control. Her mind was so full with the next quest the town they are going for might have for them. She released a sigh after hearing a yelp coming from Quinn's direction, apparently her horse refused letting her get on him again.

Serena's chain of thoughts were cut right off with a:

"Wash my hair you are my slave you know" whined Blair holding her hair waiting for Rachel to give her any type of recognition.

"Your slave my ass, you can wash your hair I got my own hair to wash" grumbled Rachel ignoring Blair's existence completely while she washed her own hair.

The pair's voices were rising by the minute not aware of the tall blonde's existence.

Serena did not mean to ogle the pair but their beautify was breath taking, she stepped accidently on a little branch breaking it, oh snap.

"You pervert!" screamed Blair covering herself, the knight before her was wearing an armor and a helmet masking their identity. Serena lost her balance at the insult, a pervert? Diving face first into the water. Blair and Rachel froze into their places, both holding on to find if this night will ever hit the surface back again. Something did come out of the water, but it got both of their jaws to drop.

A stunning blonde figure raised back from the water coughing and spitting water, her blue eyes were as blue as the ocean Blair thought, Rachel smacked Blair on the head gesturing for her to cover herself up since the brunette was so busy looking at this new creature near them.

"I-I'm really sorry I wasn't trying to peek at you ladies I was just surprised to see anyone here in the forest" the blonde managed to spit out finally after coughing way too many more times.

"I-its okay"

"Are you both okay here by yourselves in the forest like that?"

"You are fin- I mean we" gesturing between her and Rachel "are fine totally.. Completely fine yes thank you"

Serena lowered her stunningly blue eyes and shined a small smile to the girls in front of her, she needed to move but her armor was making it kind of hard for her to do so. She awkwardly span in her place and dragged herself up and out of the river.

"um" hesitatingly Serena stood by the side of the river "did you have breakfast yet?" she asked the girls finally meeting their eyes and grinning. Blair's stomach growled underwater so did Rachel's and they both shock their heads informing the blonde that they didn't.

"um my sister and I have made breakfast already and um we got more if you want so you can like um come up to us after your done" she gestured to the river again then to them and finally pointing generally into Quinn's direction to let them know how to get there.

"Thank you for your hospitality" the shorter brunette nodded her head towards the blonde who left soon after.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quinn! Get off your horse now" hissed the taller blonde almost running to her sister. Quinn groaned and refused to just get of her horse, is her sister an idiot? It took her half an hour to get on it what is so important that she needs to get off it now!

"Are you out of your mind? I just got on him and going down means another half an hour you get your stuff done I'm not going down" Quinn smiled smugly at herself for acting so tough and strong and for once telling her sister that she is not going to follow her orders like a little kid.

It takes a couple of minutes and a few rumbling to get the blonde to have everything setup, breakfast check! She mentally checked off the whole list of things to get done and set before the two brunettes come their way.

Quinn who was miserably holding on her horse's back was looking puzzled, why was her sister cooking breakfast again and why did she have blushed cheeks?.

"Quinn get off your high horse and get the hell down here" hissed the blonde irritated, still Quinn didn't see why her assistant was required and still remained on Curse's back. The smudged smile was wiped suddenly off Quinn's face to be replaced with a look of awe.

"Hello knight" Rachel's delinquent voice ringed the silence.

"Hello, I'm Serena and this is my sister Quinn" Serena offered her hand for a handshake and the lady before her accepted it gracefully. Speaking of gracefully which was something far cry away from what Quinn was doing, trying to free her feet to get down off the beast beneath her Quinn fell to the side after her horse no longer had the temper to handle all of that shuffling she did.

Shooting up to her feet, Quinn wiped the dirt off her face electing a giggle from the brunette that was standing in front of her. She smiled at her and finally took her hand for shake, Quinn being the idiot Serena always though took it a bit too far because she barely see girls who really can get her attention and this one here was one of the few. She took the girl's hand close to her mouth pressing a kiss to the soft skin of her knuckles again the brunette released a tiny giggle approving the blonde's action.

"Thank you" whispered the tiny adorable brunette, according to Quinn's thoughts.

Yeah Quinn knew she was wrong, her sister running around for this brunette but soon after another brunette approached them, oh crap. Serena is her new hero, where did she find such girls here, not that she was thinking of hooking up with them she just though they were a pair of the most beautiful girls she have ever seen, she nodded her head slowly. She should have listened to her sister's words.

"Rachel where have you been?" impatient Blair was Rachel's favorite kind of Blair.

"Here just here chilling with those knights"

A smirk took over Rachel's face when Blair tripped in her steps after meeting Serena's and Quinn's eyes, damn her slave for not telling her that she was dragging them to the knight's place. She tripped again before finally standing still; she wiped her hands on her dress and finally took both of Quinn and Serena's hands.

"hello I'm bl-" a nudge to her rib made her realize that she shouldn't expose her identity to anyone, she can't trust anyone.

"I'm Clair" she finally spitted out, a smirk played on her lips ha she will fool those knights and they will never know her real identity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Clair tell us more about you or your family" the blonde's hands were busy scooping some soup for the brunette who was sitting next to her, she looked famished.

"I-I um" Rachel looked to the stuttering brunette and jumped in to save the day.

"We are freed slaves" Blair whipped her head to her right, where the other brunette was, _phew_ if it wasn't for her she and Rachel would have been captured and returned to her father's castle by now.

Serena's brow rose up mimicking her sister's, freed Slaves _interesting._

The brunette's accepted the bowls with grace and huffed a few breaths to cool the food down. Blair looked to Serena who was chatting with her sister; something about that blonde got her heart hanging by a thread. She looked down to her food scrunching up her nose, she will sure one thing about the palace, _their food. _

Rachel who was kind of used to this kind of food was sipping peacefully with her eyes closed not aware of a pair of hazel eyes gazing at her. Quinn shifted in her place crossing and uncrossing her legs, what would make her more presentable and beautiful? Quinn knew she was beautiful she was just nervous, even when she didn't speak to the girl before her she somehow wanted to without making an idiot or herself, which of course Serena knows she would.

"We have to leave Quinn" the sounds of the buckling and metal clicking caught the blonde's attention her sister was packing up their things to leave as soon as the brunette were done eating, Serena knew that those brunettes are trouble and she wanted to be as far as she can from that.

"Excuse me Serena but can you please help us? We need someone to help us reach the next village" Blair's voice was laced with pain and desperation, Serena's mouth fell open for a few seconds her eyes wondering between the brunettes. On any other day Serena would have just ignored them and left but those two did look like hopeless, she sighed and faced them both. Quinn was hoping Serena would say yes, unlike her sister she had a good feeling about those two and wanted to spend sometime with them.

"I-" She just couldn't spit them out because the moment she started voicing her thoughts the brunette's eyes doubled in size it was like some type of magic that Serena fell into and before she knew it she was offering them a ride to the nearest village, not their village but the one that Serena and Quinn came from.


	3. Chapter 3

The village that the group was heading for was far away it would have taken them about a week to reach it, Quinn was happy about that.

"Um so you um like to sing?" Quinn's sound broke the silence of Rachel's almost nap, she was laying under a tree pressing her back to it. Tilting her head to the right Rachel dragged one eye open to look at this knight, this beautiful knight she noted.

"How did you know?" she asked so softly.

"Last night when you went to the river to get some water I heard you singing its just um I think you have a really beautiful voice" what was happening, Quinn's thoughts pounced in her head she wanted to compliment the girl but now she looks like a stalker who followed Rachel all the way to the river, which she did.

"Um thank you so much" shining a huge grin Rachel smiled to the blonde and that was when the silence fell back on them.

Serena was trying her best to keep her business to herself. She fed the horses, washed her cloths, arranged her knifes, sword and dagger. All while one tiny brunette was ogling her watching her every move fascinated by her, so this is how knights spent their days thought Blair.

"Do you need help with something?" asked Blair hoping the blonde would grace her with being by her side.

"Um can you cook?" the blonde held her chin wondering what can this little thing here could do.

"No" _those pouty lips! _Serena shock the idea out of her head, no she was in love with Blair not this Clair girl no way.

"Can you sew?"

"umm no"

"can you clean?"

"I think I can try that! What do you need me to clean?" clapping her hands Blair was given a broom, which Serena made out of a stick, and an old clothe.

"Where should I start?" her formal and strong tune showing that she is more than welling to scrub the floors if she has too.

"There!" pointed the blonde to a spot a bit further then she was and Blair flew there like she was on fuel.

Blair took it upon herself to clear the area of all the grass there, she brushed hared and determined to do her job the best she can to impress the tall blonde.

Rachel apparently fell asleep leaving Quinn alone, the blonde got up quietly not wanting to disturb the sleeping angel. On her way to her sister she saw Blair cleaning like her life depended on it. She furrowed her eyebrows at the weird sight and when she finally was close to her sister she asked:

"S? why is she brushing the grass over there?"

"She wanted to do something but she isn't good at anything and I couldn't handle the pouty face she gave me"

"But that's grass you don't brush grass" when her eyes met her sister's it finally clicked. Serena was just tricking Blair, she needed to give the girl something to do that she thought she was good at. Quinn smirked at that; it means that her sister might have a crush on the girl over there.

"ahem, looks like someone if finally over the Waldorf girl?"

"No I'm not she is nothing compared to my precious Blair okay?"

"S the girl looks at you like you are made of sunshine she likes you"

"I don't like her I like Blair"

"But you don't even know how Blair looks like she might be awkwardly tall and giant and you would look terrible standing next to each other on your wedding day"

"You think I'm going to marry Blair one day?" a hint of hope got the best of Serena's voice.

"Beside the point, look at her she is brushing with her life really she likes you S, maybe you should give up on your Blair, think about it"

The blonde left her sister to get an nap next to one gorgeous brunette. Serena released a deep breath thinking of her sister's words, but she still can't get over Blair.

"Does it look good?" asked someone breaking her train of thoughts.

Serena looked down to meet brown deep eyes that were pouring into her's, the brunette before her held her broom so close to her heart happy with the job she has done. Yes her bones and muscles hurt a lot but she liked this, the feeling of helping someone out and being a part of a team.

"That looks perfect Clair thank you so much!" chirmed the blonde hoping it will make the brunette happy which it did if that kiss she pressed to Serena's cheek was an indication by any means.

"What can I do more?"

With a smile Serena took her hand and dragged her to the pile of weapons and armors that she and her sister own. She sat down and offered the space next to her to the brunette who gladly accepted it. The time passed with Serena and Blair laughing and cleaning the metal that lay still by their feet. On the other side of their spot Rachel and Quinn were still laying under that tree. Quinn's eyes cracked open slowly, she blank a few times to clear her vision. When she was finally fully functioning and just before she moved she registered the extra weight on her shoulder. The sight of those brown locks resting peacefully on her made her froze in place. Her heartbeats rose a little when her ears caught the sound of Rachel's breaths going in and out. Such a beautiful harmony, she decided against the idea of getting up and carefully laid her head on the brunette's making she won't wake her up with such contact.

Serena and Blair managed to get their dinner ready in an hour or so; it could have been avoided if it wasn't for Blair's constant attempts of burning the bread down. Serena had to send Blair to get some water in order to make it herself without the brunette getting in the way. Blair puffed her cheeks how dare the blonde send her, don't she know that she is a princess and she does as she pleases? Oh wait Serena doesn't know. Blair kept returning the events of the day's memories in her head; Serena is a very beautiful girl that she was sure of.

The brunette's sigh broke the silent as she filled up the pocket to get it back to Serena again. She almost went back there but something a little far behind caught her attention. A few trees away from Serena were the other duo, Quinn and Rachel all giggly and happy while she and Serena were working their pretty asses off. Wait a second; Blair's feet froze when the blonde there was a little too close to her slave. Blair narrowed her eyes, this can't be happening n-no. Quinn leaned gracefully into Rachel's personal space and the brunette didn't move an inch almost like, oh no. her perfect eyebrow shot up to her hair line, Quinn just kissed Rachel and her slave didn't move instead she _softy_ wrapped her hands around Quinn's waist.

The brunette went back to Serena, stumbling her little feet like a toddler, an angry one. She has been trying all her tricks on Serena for a week now and nothing changed. She tried the _ops I was changing_ trick but Serena just covered her eyes and went the opposite way, not that the _Its so cold trick _even worked out where Blair claimed late at night that it was just so cold and she needed something or someone to warm her up. Of course Serena was there to throw a second blanket on the brunette and just leave her like that. Damn you Rachel, she wasn't allowed to get a girlfriend before Blair did. She huffed and puffed almost tossing the pocket at Serena's puzzled face. The pocket slammed on the ground with a thud, spilling a little around the edges. Blair didn't break their gaze; she went all the way into Serena's face. A few moments of silent went by her eyes ticking left and right into the blonde's blue ones. Instead of just leaping forward Blair took a few steps back, she realized that if she wants something to happen she should be the one making the first move, not waiting for the blonde to do so.

Later when dinner was due, the girls joined them finally. Blair who was the one always complaining and whining about everything was completely silent. Everyday around dinner Rachel would tease Blair when the brunette is forced to serve her dinner. She just knew that there was something going on with Blair, she didn't even whine about her food being so hot. Instead, Blair was sitting quietly next to Serena eating her dinner; her eyes fixed only on her food nothing else.

Dinner was done; Quinn and Serena gathered up all the plates and went to the river to clean them off. Rachel who followed closely behind them heard a sobbing noise coming from the dark, she poked her head around the tree to find Blair crouched up on the ground head buried between her arms and resting on her knees.

"Blair?"

the brunette's teary eyes looked up to her, a part of Rachel felt bad for helping Blair escape the palace and live this life. The other part has seen another side of Blair since they were out, the kind and loving Blair.

"Why are you crying?" she whispered taking Blair's silence as her signal to sit down.

She didn't reply immediately and Rachel's hand hovered above her shoulder before she finally held her close and hell broke loose. Blair cried her eyes out, all let it all out. After a few moments when Blair finally came down she sniffed a couple of times, her eyes looked at Rachel with sadness.

"I j-just don't get it why doesn't she like me? Maybe if I was the old me she would ha-have maybe if-"

"Hey don't say that, you are still you, in fact! You are completely amazing with all the helping and the cleaning"

"She was tricking me" a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"You knew? I mean Quinn told me but"

"Well she asked me to do it and I wanted her to feel like I'm welling to help out in any way"

"Whipped"

"What did you just say" her eyes widening at her slave's words.

"Shh I didn't say anything, and I really think Serena is an idiot for not liking you back"

Blair always knew that Rachel was the one who read her face and knew exactly if she was upset or sad or angry or even hungry at times. Blair took a couple of

Seconds to clear her throat and pull her knees closer to her. She tucked a stray strand behind Blair's ear and patted her head like a little kid.

"You are Blair waldorf, its her lost sweetie not yours"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Rachel had wiped her best friend's tears, they finally got off the ground dusting off their cloths to join the other two blondes who were back to their spot.

Rachel took her seat next to Quinn and their giggles came back on as soon as her eyes met the blonde's but things weren't looking so good on the other side. Blair tried sitting next Serena but it ended up with Serena changing her place, every time Blair would scoot Serena would avoid her and try to ignore her presence. Rachel eyed the situation her hand covering Quinn's and applying a light squeeze, the blonde's eyes followed Rachel's brown ones to see what is capturing her attention. Quinn knew her sister better and she knew that Serena won't talk with a full house around her, instead the blonde rose up to her feet dragging Rachel along giving the other two some privacy.

Blair was growing tired of following Serena all around the place like a scolded puppy and decided to let her inner dramatic diva out. Determinedly she grabbed the blonde's wrist yanking her back to reality and stopping her from going any further. She was so proud of getting Serena to finally stand still until she was faced with a sight that she never though will come across before.

"W-why are you crying?" she uttered in disbelieve, psht Serena doesn't cry she is a tough girl.

"I-I'm not okay just let me go" she shock her hand slightly trying not to hurt the brunette she sighed dramatically and gave up to Blair's death grip on her wrist.

"Did I do something?" she just can't believe it, she can't remotely think of anything she have done to hurt the blonde in any way.

"You lied to me" the tune of Serena's voice broke her heart, the blonde sounded so defeated and broken.

"I did?" maybe Serena didn't she can't, she just can't know.

"Yes you did, you lied to me about who you are" Serena tried tugging at the brunette's wrist again but it looked like she was in for a long talk.

"who I am? Serena I-"

"that you are Blair waldorf, not some girl named Clair" she spat out harshly to the brunette who looked beyond shocked.

"Serena I can explain"

With that Serena was convinced to listen to the rest of the story, the story of Blair's motive behind masking her real identity to how Serena knew that Rachel was in fact Blair's Slave. Serena thought it was the time too to come clean about her crush on Blair as creepy as it did sound to Blair who was running her ass off after the blonde for a whole week now.

"it is okay if I hugged you?" asked the blonde.

"More than okay" her voice was foreign even to her, what is this? Was she shy?

Blair leaned forward promising a hug but delivered a little more than that, the moment she leaned into Serena's warm body and was ready to pull off their hug she just went for it. Before Serena could even understand what was happening Blair's lips were pressed to her's so gently.

The kiss didn't last long but it got both of them to blush furiously, Serena who was known for not giving a second thought before killing her enemy was now smiling and biting her lower lip?

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" whispered Quinn to the brunette next to her.

"Yes! Oh just look at them! Blair is shy as well"

Quinn leaned forward planting a sweet kiss on Rachel's cheek getting all her attention back to her, damn her sister and her crush! She needs her lady here.

The blonde laid back on resting her back on the tree while the brunette join in by molding her body to her, wanting to be closer to her favorite blonde.

"When you two are done spying come back to the spot" bitched Blair hands linked with her knight as she walked passed them and back to the group's spot.


End file.
